New Beginnings
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When The HOA gang move to a new town a new school and make new friends and meet old ones what will happen


Were Moving

Nina (POV)

When we got back from school Trudy, Victor and Mr Sweet were waiting in the common room for us to return from school and they told us that Anubis House was relocating to Hornsea and that we were all going to be going to a new school called Hornsea School And Language College and that they have refurbished an old building near the school for us to live in and that our parents have already agreed to this relocation and they said that the school had already sent over our new timetables, maps, school information packs and our uniforms and that we need to start packing immediately as we leave for our new school in a week and that after we get to Hornsea we won`t be starting school for 3 days.

Amber (POV)

Well I am all packed and we leave tomorrow. I can`t believe that were leaving Liverpool. I mean we all love it here and I can`t believe this is our last night at Anubis House.

4 days later on their first day at Hornsea School and Language College.

Nina (POV)

Well we are about to walk through the front gates of our new school and just as we walk through the front gates we are met by 5 people and then they start to introduce themselves the two tall ones are the headmaster and he is called Mr Lawrence and the other one is the deputy headmaster and he is called Mr Ostler then they introduce us to 3 students who are in the same year as us and they said they were going to be our guides until we settle in and there is two girls and one boy and that we had been split up into 3 different tutor groups and there are that Joy, Patricia and Mara were going to be in 9WMJ, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie were going to be in 9AJS And that me Amber and Fabian were going to be in 9DD and then they introduced us to our guides Joy`s Mara`s and Patricia`s guide was a girl called Chloe May, the boys guide was a boy called Nicholas Selwood and our guide was a girl Charlotte Murgatroyd and when we found that out we all just ran up to each other and hugged each other.

Amber (POV)

I cannot believe that Charlotte goes to this school and that we are going to be in the same tutor group. This is really unexpected so at least we know someone here.

Fabian (POV)

So after we all got introduced to each we were told what our lessons were and that we were missing first and second period so we could have a tour round the school.

Joy (POV)

Great sadly Fabian and me aren't in the same tutor group but he and that horrid American are in the same tutor group but now we are going for our tour of the school.

Nina (POV)

So at the moment it is break time and our next lesson is Maths. So we just arrived at Maths and as everyone walks in me, Amber, Fabian and Charlotte stay at the back of the crowd and when everyone is in Charlotte talks to someone I am guessing is the teacher and then he introduces us to the rest of the class.

No one (POV)

Students I would like to introduce your new class mates Nina Martin, Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter, they used to go to a boarding school back in Liverpool and the entire house got relocated to Hornsea. So hi I am Nina Martin, I'm from America. Hi I am Amber Millington and I am from Liverpool. Hi I'm Fabian Rutter and I'm from Liverpool.

Nina (POV)

So it`s period 4 and we have Citizenship with our form tutor Mrs Dearing and we got introduced to our new classmates and when Mrs Dearing was rearranging people so we could sit next to or behind Charlotte I saw someone called Harry put his arm around Charlotte and then Charlotte sat next to me and then I got a text from Patricia saying that they had to move tutor rooms near our tutor room and then Joy came in asking for the key for room 59 and then while our teacher went to go get the key, Joy saw Harry and then when they broke apart Joy went up to Harry and started kissing him right in front of Charlotte and then Charlotte ran out of the classroom in tears and then everyone started having a go at Joy then the teacher came back with the key and asked where Charlotte was and I said that she ran out of the classroom in tears and then I said that I would go find her.

Charlotte (POV)

I can`t believe Joy, how could she kiss the guy I have a crush on right in front of me, I know she`s always had an issue with Nina but she`s never had a problem with me and I have never had a problem with her till now. So I decided to calm down a bit because if I went back there now I would probably rip her head off.

Harry (POV)

I can`t believe this girl, I don`t even know her and she doesn't even know me so I don`t know why the hell she was kissing me. I hope Charlotte is okay and I hope she isn`t wanting to rip this girl`s head off.

Charlotte (POV)

Okay so in assembly I am going to expose Joy for the bitch she is by singing a song that will show everyone that Joy is a no good backstabbing boyfriend stealing bitch.

So I walked onto the stage and played Mean by Taylor Swift on my guitar

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?


End file.
